


Disturbance

by shelovestoship



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post TROS, Romance, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Just another fix-it fic.__Rey is going to find him. Not even death will stop her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kind of stumbled into the Star Wars sequels movies (thanks Tumblr), three days ago and just watched them and went and saw Rise of Skywalker and now I’m just so angry.  
> I’m not sure why, but probably because I have this nasty habit of overinvesting in fictional characters. But normally it takes a bit longer than two movies and a day, but I guess because Ben was so messed up and emotional I just felt his character was important and I wanted him to get a happy ending. I mean it's Disney. I was expecting a freaking HEA for the main couple they had been building up since day one. Even if he was kind of bad at times he was super conflicted and sad the whole trilogy basically and deserved more than 20 seconds of being happy. And Rey too. How could they just start her off all alone on a desert planet and end it with her all alone on a desert planet?  
> I was just seriously pissed and had to write some sort of fix-it fic.

**ONE**

“It’s kind of funny isn’t it?” she told BB-8 as she moved the sand around with her hand, watching the last light of the two suns sets. “I started off on a sand planet, all alone. And here I am again, a year later. Right back where I started.“

BB-8 beeped.

“You’re right. It’s not really funny at all.”

She got up and headed for the ship. She had somewhere to be.

One last thing to try.

* * *

The Porgs watched her curiously as she trecked across the Ahch-To island Luke had called home for so many years. She’d thought she’d come here to die too, just like him. Come here to hide. A part of her still wanted that. 

Palpatine’s daughter.

And they’d known. 

Luke, Leia. 

Ben too.

She supposed they knew about having a strange family legacy, but she still felt it _mattered_. Like it changed her in some way. Made her less. Made her more. Best not to think about it. Palpatine was gone. She was her own person. The person she’d chosen to be. With a name she’d chosen too.

Skywalker. 

She wasn’t sure if taking their name was the right thing to do. It had felt right in the moment when they’d been smiling at her, Force Ghosts watching over her and the old lady had asked Rey who she was. 

But as much as she wanted the honor and history that came with the Skywalker name, she still felt like Rey. Just Rey.

Nobody Rey.

_You come from nothing. You're nothing._

_But not to me._

The whisper of the memory warmed and chilled her at once. It had been a long time since he said those words to her. Yet they echoed in her sometimes, in nightmares, in wonderful dreams, dreams where she’d made different choices - lived a different life.

She stopped as she approached the darkness. 

She’d come looking for her family here once before. In the dark. Just wanting one more look at them. Their faces, which had faded from her memories so long ago. She’d wanted to know who she’d come from.

The irony. Now all she wanted to forget it. Palpatine’s daughter.

Except she was back. Still in search of family, but not one from her past.

“This is not a path you want to walk,” Luke’s voice said behind her as she got ready to jump. “You came out of there once before. Then you only scratched the surface.” 

“There is a path to Exegol here,” she said without looking back at him. “The Wayfinder stopped working. But this will take me back there.”

“It might. It might not.”

She turned. “He’s still there.”

Luke shook his head. 

“He’s not with me. He’s not with you. He didn’t become one with the Force. Exegol is the only explanation. He’s trapped there.”

“He _is_ with you,” Luke said solemnly. “You would not be alive if he wasn’t within you. That is the nature of the dyad bond.”

“You’re wrong,” she said coldly. “Something is wrong. With the bond. And with the Force. The balance is…off.”

“That cannot be,” Luke insisted.

“I can feel it. Something isn't right,” she argued, turning back to the dark gaping opening. “Exegol will give me answers.”

“Exegol will give you nothing but pain.”

Ignoring him, she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

It was not water.

Water this cold would be frozen. 

It burned and stung, sharp crystal structures feeling like they were cutting her skin a thousand times over as she sank. And it was blacker than night, not even her hands were visible in front of her.

She opened her mouth to scream from the pain of the cold, the ice scraping along her skin, the darkness, but there was no sound. And the bitter fluid, which was not water but thick even with the sharp crystals in it, rushed into her mouth, her throat, her lungs.

She tried to swim for the surface, panic rising when the darkness didn’t change. It increased her panic as her clumsy strokes - that of a girl who had lived her life on a desert planet and only had the vaguest notion of how to swim - didn’t bring her closer to the surface, didn’t seem to move her at all.

_Find the in-between. The Force._

In the sudden state of panic, she found herself, find the clam both within and without was difficult. It was like she was on an island, trapped in great ocean of power, but unable to actually take the first step towards it. 

Instead of the strength to go up, to move, she found something else. Something that had been missing.

The Force bond she shared with _him_ was there, suddenly, as it had not been since that night. Only following along it served only to make her sink further. Into the darkness: into the ice and cutting pain.

She'd die if she continued into that darkness. She could already feel it draining her of the Force.

But...

She'd die if she tried to go back too. Slowly, maybe, but all the same, she'd fade and eventually find her way to where she was going now.

Closing her eyes, she pictured him, and let herself be pulled deeper, closer, further, into the darkness.

And then, there was light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What scenario would you have prefered for TRoS
> 
> A: No kiss. Ben lives. Rey goes back to the resistance for a bit to celebrate like canon and they reunite on the desert planet and bury the lightsabers together.  
> B: We get the kiss but Ben dies like in canon. But in the end we get him as a Force ghost, next to Leia (and Luke).


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

It was so bright she couldn’t see. 

From complete blackness to complete light. Both equally blinding. Equally terrifying.

“You’re here,” a familiar voice said, then someone gently touches her arm.

And she screamed because it burned as if it was her bare bodyless soul he’d touched. The Force burned through her, feeling as it had that night as she fought Palpatine.

He let go and she was adrift again. She was lost in the brightness. 

“Ben!” She wished for the connection, would even endure the pain again, rather than this terrible drifting feeling. The world completely devoid of anything and everything. There was something so crushingly lonely about it.

It lasted a second.

It lasted a hundred years.

Then things started to materialize. She was back on Ahch-To, on top of the mountain, not in the deep darkness underneath the island.

Ben was there too. There was two of him. One sitting on the same rock that Luke had taught her to connect with the force on, facing away from her, seeming to be deep in meditation. Another one flickers in front of her. Not quite a Force ghost, not quite solid either.

Then she realized there were two of her too.

One was asleep by the fountain.

The other, the real her, standing between Force Ben and her other-self.

“Ben,” she said, reaching forward, wanting to touch him again. Not believing she’s found him.

 _“Is it working?”_ someone else said. Someone so far away, yet familiar.

Finn.

Why is Finn in the World Between Worlds? The place between? That didn't make sense.

“Rey,” the Force Ben in front of her said, her voice a sigh on his lips more than anything else.

She smiled. Finn didn’t matter to her at that moment; because once more she’s whole. Ben was here. Right in front of her. “ _I_ found you.”

There was confusion in his eyes. “I found _you_.”

Maybe, she smiled, they had simply found each other. She liked that idea. Connected. That was all she ever wanted. Someone to be connected to. Now she had it.

He held her hand out. “Come with me. I can take you back.”

“Back?” She stared at his hand. She remembered the last time he’d held his hand out to her, offering her a place with him. A future with everything from the old world gone. 

For a moment there was a flicker and she seemed to be back there. In the throne room. Only it wasn't a gloved hand he holding out to her out this time. The word, the illusion, shook.

Then she’s back in Ahch-To. Golden sunlight bathing him. Force projection of him faded a little, becoming almost transparent.

He was still holding out his hand.

“Back where?” She felt a flicker of confusion. She was saving him. She had no clue how, but she knew she wasn’t leaving without him.

“Take my hand.”

She wasn’t sure what taking his hand would mean. If the pain would come back. Where this " _back"_ he was speaking of was. Where it would take her, them. Maybe into the dark icy cold she’d been trapped in. But maybe the searing pain of souls touching souls would sweep the darkness away. She wanted to believe that.

Maybe that was how she saved him. How she brought him back.

“Please,” he said, panic and pain as raw as that night. Strange how things repeat themselves.

But she was wiser now. Or maybe she just had nothing else fight for anymore.

She reached forward to take his hand.


End file.
